Only If for a Night
by Nothing-Without-WWE
Summary: Cassandra Kelling is apart of the WWE ring crew, she soon falls in love with non other than Dean Ambrose. Follow her ups and downs in love and life, will she end up with the man of her dreams. Or end up crashing and burning with a broken heart. Dean Ambrose/OC
1. Where It All Begins

Only If for a Night

Before we get started how about I give a little insight on who I am…

I'm Cassandra Drew Kelling I hail from Columbus, Ohio. I work in the WWE as a ring crew member I love what I do, but I am training to achieve my dream of becoming a WWE Diva. I'm 23, 5'0ft , 105lbs, and surprisingly **doesn't** have a body of a 11 year old boy. I have long dark brown curly hair that stops just above my ribcage, and green eyes that often change color depending on my mood for example: Hints of blue when down in the dumps, a bit of orange when I'm pissed, bright sparking green when ecstatic, you get the point. I've been working for WWE, for about two years now. To be honest I think I would've lost my mind by now, if it wasn't for my best friend Danielle, but I just call her Dani or Elly. Dani and I have been friends since she was first born; I was one when my mom's best friend Kara gave birth to her. Ever since then we've been connected to the hip practically, both me and her work for the ring crew and train together.

It was Monday, and we all know what that means. It means it's time for Raw, it was hectic today everyone was bustling and working on getting everything set up. Today was the day after SummerSlam, the WWE Universe was buzzing about Daniel Bryan and Randy Orton. Waiting to tune in and see the aftermath of it all. I was finishing putting the ropes up, when Dani walked down the ramp. "So are you finished setting up?" She asked, I smacked the ropes to make sure they were secure "Yeah I am, you ready to test it out?" I questioned with a smile on my face. "Oh I'm always ready" she said with a hint of cockiness, I hopped in the ring and so did she. Dani and I always 'tested the ring' to make sure it was safe and sound for the superstars. But in actuality we did it for ourselves and our amusement. We started grappling each other, I got the upper hand and kicked her in the stomach. Dani let go of me and I ran and bounced of the ropes and hit her with a low dropkick to her chest. I fell on my back and she on her head, "Damn someone is pulling out all the stops today!" she laughed. I laughed with her, me and Dani could be rough with each other when it came to things like this. We knew what would actually hurt the other person, we knew if the person could handle the maneuver or not. I got up and held out my hand to pull her up but she had other plans, she grabbed my hand, pulled me down, and put me in the 'Yes !' lock. "Come on Cass tap!" she cried out tightening her grip, "No! No! No!" I yelled laughing. I shimmied myself over the ropes and grabbed the bottom one. She let go of me and I got up and hit her with a spinning heel kick, she dropped to her knees. I ran over to the other side bounced off the ropes and hit her with the 'shining wizard'. I picked her up attempting to pull a suplex , but she countered with a double neck breaker. We were caught up in the moment of everything that we completely missed Dean Ambrose and Seth Rollins sitting in the stands fairly close to the ring. They were just watching us and admiring our enthusiasm for the sport. Dean watched her in awe, thinking how something so beautiful could even exist. He had to get to know this girl, he just had to know what she was like or even if she was real for that matter. He examined her short stature and her assets, she had perky B cups and a firm bubble butt encased in tight khakis it was like her body was built for sex. He couldn't help but imagine what it'd be like in bed with her, his cock twitched at the thought. "Hello? Earth to Dean" Seth said while waving his hand in front of Dean's face causing him to snap back into reality. "What?" he questioned never taking his eyes off of her, Seth followed his gazed and caught him staring at Cass. "Aw, does Dean have a little crush" Seth asked playfully, "Pssh, no! I'm just watching their little match" he said. "Mmmhmm, sure you are Dean, how about you go talk to her?" he questioned, Dean gave him an 'Are you stupid' face. "Okay, okay, don't talk to the girl then" he said holding his hands up in defeat.

I pulled the 'walls of Jericho' on Dani and she tapped after five seconds. I let go off her legs and sat on the floor as she rolled over onto her back. I smiled and raised my hands in the "VICTORY IS MINE!" I yelled, me and her laughed for a bit. "Well Elly I'm going out for a smoke break" I stated while getting up, "Alright but I'd hurry, you don't want Gavin getting on your case" she said. I nodded my head, existed the ring and walked backstage pulling my phone out and putting on my headphones. I found a loading crate outside and sat on it Indian style, I pulled out my pack of cigarettes and took one out. I sparked my lighter and inhaled the nicotine and exhaled the stress of the day. I looked around and suddenly saw Dean Ambrose, he had an unlit cigarette on his mouth and he patted his pockets looking for his lighter. He looked up and saw me inhaling my cigarette, he proceeded to walk towards me. _Wait is he coming towards me? Oh shit, be cool, be cool. It's only Dean Goddamn Ambrose walking towards you. _I pulled out my headphones as he continued to walk towards me "Hey do you have a lig-" I handed him my lighter before he could finish his sentence. He chuckled and lit his cigarette, inhaling and exhaling he handed me back my lighter. "Thanks, um?" he paused, "Oh Cassandra, but you can just call me Cass" I said. "Well Cass, thanks for lending me your lighter. I'm Dean Ambrose" he said holding out his hand, I shook it "Yeah I know who you are" I said with a smile, "Oh you do now?" he questioned with a smirk. "Well I do work for the WWE you know" I said pointing at the logo on my polo, "Plus you are the United States Champion". "That I am, that I am" he said hopping up on the crate next to me, "So are you a fan, do you believe in the shield" he said with a chuckle. "Eh" I retorted with my hand doing a so-so motion with a laugh, he looked at me with a playfully hurt expression on his face. I tapped his shoulder "I'm just messing around, yeah I guess you could say I believe in the shield" I said with a smile. The slight touch she gave him on the shoulder gave him goosebumps. Dean opened his mouth about to say something but he was immediately cut off, "Cassandra!" Dani yelled across the loading dock. She ran toward me "Cass! Gavin has been looking all over for you and he's pissed, we've got to go!" she said out of breath, "Shit! I'm sorry but I've got to go" I said looking towards Dean, he had a bummed look on his face which made me feel bad. Dean looked into her green eyes they had a hint of blue in them, he could also see a bit of disappointment. "I guess I'll see you around" I said as Dani grabbed my wrist and dragged me away, "Yeah, see you around" he said softly with a hurt smile. While Dani was dragging me away, I couldn't help but turn around I had to make sure that it was actually Dean Ambrose I just had a conversation with. The conversation between her and him just flowed, it was like she was talking to someone she knew for a long time. _Goddamn it, why did Gavin had to be all pissy now! If I had five more minutes who know what could've happened, I might've even had a date tonight. Wait who am I kidding this is Dean Ambrose a WWE Superstar, and you're just a part of the ring crew. He'd never ask you out on a date, you're a nobody he was just being friendly nothing more. _

After Cassandra left Dean he sat there with his thoughts: _You're such an idiot! You should've asked her out on a date dumbass! _Dean kept repeating those words in his head, trying to figure out a reason to talk to her again. He couldn't help but feel like him and her had connection, she was so laid back and sweet he had to have her.

**THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC, I'M SO SORRY IF ITS SLOOPY! REVIEWS ARE WELCOME, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Stuck Between a Rock and a Hard Place

Chapter Two

Stuck between a Rock and a Hard Place

"Are you gonna tell me what you were doing?" Dani asked me while dragging me inside the stadium, "What?" I questioned. "You know what! You out there talking with Dean Ambrose!" she yelled starting to get upset, "Elly we were just having a friendly conversation, why are you getting so upset about it?" I asked tugging my wrist out of her grasp. She stopped and turned to look at me "Um I don't know maybe it's the fact that you were out there talking to the man of my dreams!" she screamed. "The man of your- wait! You like him?" I asked with a puzzled look on my face, "Uh duh yes!" she said. "Since when? You've never mentioned him before?" I said with a bit of bitterness, "I don't know I saw him in the hallway one day, and he smiled at me I think. Ever since then, I don't know he makes my heart melt. Cass if he talks to you again you have to mention me or something, please tell me you can do that." She pleaded.

"Um…. Uh… yeah I can do that sure" I said hesitantly, "Oh my God, thanks Cass! This why I'm so grateful to have you as my best friend!" she shrilled pulling me into a hug. _Fuck! Goddamn it! Why me, why me? Actually why him why did she had to like Dean Ambrose, out of all the guys we work with she picks the one that I kind of have a thing for. Well this is Dani your best friend, you have to do this for her… Don't I? I mean I can't make everyone happy. Wait what am I saying of course I'll so this for her._

"Yeah, yeah" I said playfully returning the hug, and then we heard a voice coming down the hallway. "Cassandra!" Gavin yelled he was clearly pissed, _here we go again_. "Yes!" I said with a bit of attitude, "Where the hell have you been?!" he sneered while walking towards me. "Well Gavin I was using the ladies room, if you really need to know" I lied, "Oh really?! You were the bathroom for fifteen goddamn minutes!" He yelled in my face. "Gavin I don't know if you missed out on health class or something, but us girls have a thing called a period to take care of once a month" I yelled back. "Mmmhmm sure what the fuck ever, just get your ass back in the arena and finish putting up the barricade!" He said with a bitter tone before walking away. "Fucking asshole" I muttered to Dani, "Well that escalated quickly!" she chuckled. We both began to walk towards the arena to finish putting up the barricade for tonight. I couldn't help but get a little down just replaying the words she said to me _He's the man of my dreams… He makes my heart melt… If he talks to you again, you have to mention me…_

Raw was in full swing, we were about an hour into the show when me and Dani headed to the catering for a snack. I had my eyes dead set on a bag of ketchup chips, while Dani went for celery. We both sat down at a table and started to have small talk and eat. We watched the monitor as Dean came down with his boys behind him on the way to the ring. "Oh my lord Dean is so fucking hot, unf! I wish I could fuck his brains out all day, every day for the rest of my entire life" she said with sexual frustration in her voice. I don't know why but once those words left her mouth, I just wanted to punch her right in the face. What she said made my blood boil, I wanted Dean to be mine not hers but I'd never tell her that.

I didn't say anything to her comment about Dean I just stared at her blankly, "What?" she questioned. "Nothing" I said shaking my head, the next couple of moments were spent in an awkward silence. We watched the monitor as ref raised Dean's hand in victory, Dani clapped he hands and got all giddy. "YAY! My baby won!" she exclaimed, _you're baby? He doesn't even know your name! _ "Hey! We should go and congratulate him!" she said standing up reaching out for my hand. "I don't think that's such a good idea." I said hesitantly, "Oh come on Cass!" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me up from my seat.

She led me out of the cafeteria and looked around franticly trying to find Dean. She passed a hallway and saw Dean leaning against a wall, trying to catch his breath. Dani let out a small squeal before walking down the hallway towards him. "Hi Dean!" she exclaimed Dean looked at her with a 'do I know you' face. I stepped beside Dani and caught Dean's eye, once he saw he me a huge grin came across him face. _God his smile, and those dimples Jesus Christ this man is gorgeous. _"Hey Cassandra" he said, I gave him a coy smile trying to keep my cool "Hi Dean" I said sofly. We started at each other for a couple more seconds before Dani nudged my arm.

"Oh right my best friend Danielle here, wanted to congratulate you on your match" I said. Dani stepped in front of me and started to talk to Dean "Oh my God, you did so good in your match tonight!" she shrilled. "Uh thanks" Dean said getting kind of annoyed, he just wanted to talk to Cassandra no one else especially not this blonde bimbo. Dani kept on babbling and flirting on how great he was and that she was a fan, Dean would just answer simply like "Oh yeah", "Cool", etc. I started to get pissed it was like I wasn't even there, _fuck this I'm out of here all this flirtation is making me sick to my stomach_.

I turned around and started to walk down the hallway, Dean looked over Dani's shoulder seeing her leave. Dean motioned Dani to the side running down the corridor trying to catch up with Cassandra, "Cass!" he said cathing up with her. "What?" I said trying not the anger show in my voice, "Where are you going?" he questioned. "Well you and Dani are talking so I just figured I'd leave you guys to it. She really likes you Dean, and I know that sounds weird because you don't even know her but she's super sweet. You should take her out on a date, I know she'd say yes." I said quietly there was a hint or hurt in my voice, "But I…" he paused. "But what?" I asked there was a moment of silence as we looked into each other's eyes. _Tell her you dumbass! Tell her that you'd rather talk to her, that you'd rather take her out on a date._

"Nothing… Do you really think she would say yes?" he asked, _dude what the fuck are you doing?_ He thought. "Um, yeah, I mean all she did today was talk about you…" I muttered _and all I did today was think about you,_ I added in my head. Dani walked down the hallway, getting bored with just standing there watching them and their conversation. "What's going on?" Dani asked nearing towards then seeing, Cass looking down at her feet and Dean looking at her intently. "Well I was telling Dean here that he should take you out on a date." I said looking at Dani with a forced smile, "Oh you were now…" Dani trailed off biting her lip and looking at Dean trying to look seductive. Dean cleared his throat "Um yeah, she was. So what do you say, would you like to come out with me tonight?" Dean asked nonchalantly. "Yes!" Dani practically screamed pulling Dean into a tight hug, _okay this hug is lasting way too damn long I've got to get out of here before I do something I might regret_. "Well guess I'll see you two lovebirds later" I said, I saw a look in Dean's eyes it was like he was telling me to stay. But I couldn't it was hard to see Dani all over the first man I've remotely even like on in about four years, I had to get out of there.

Dean watched Dani leave, he desperately wanted to ask her out on a date rather than this ring rat that was all over him at the moment. _Did she say lovebirds? Shit she doesn't think I'm interested, nice going doofus. What are you gonna do now!_ Once Dani let go of him an awkward feel began to set between them, Dean scratched the back of his head thinking of what to say. "So um what did you want to do tonight after the show?" Dani asked, "I guess we could head to the hotel, they have a bar there so we could just hang there." Dean muttered obviously not even interested in going out with Dani.

Meanwhile Cassandra rounded the corner and headed to the ladies room, once she stepped in the empty room she began to cry. _God what am I doing! Crying over some guy that isn't even interested in me, Dani always gets what she wants. Even if it's someone you're interested in you know that, its been like that ever since high school._ Cassandra started having flashbacks of her junior and senior years in high school, those were the worst two years of her life.

**OKAY SO THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE A FILLER, GIVING THE BACK STORY OF CASSANDRA AND DANI'S HIGH SCHOOL EXPERIENCE. ALWAYS OPEN TO CRITISUM, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU'D THINK I COULD DO TO MAKE THE STORY BETTER! xoxo**


	3. Reliving My Nightmares

Chapter Three

Reliving My Nightmares

It was mid-April in 2007, that's when everything in my life started to spiral out of control. It all started with the death of my big brother, his name was Lucas Caden Kelling. Lucas was all that I had, our mom was always out trying to find a score on meth when he was home taking care of me. Lucas would cook and clean he took the responsibility of being a parent figure in my life. I wish I could tell you about my Dad, but I've never met him. He split when he found out my Mother was pregnant with Lucas, I've asked my mom about him before. She said that we look a lot like him especially our green eyes, and the fact that they change color depending on our mood. Our mom resented us because we looked so much like him, sometimes she'd go as far as kicking us out of the house. No matter day or night, snowing or raining, she'd kick us out only sometimes she would give us a coat or blanket to keep warm or dry.

On April 9, 2007 my brother was killed at a convenient store right before my eyes, some crack head bastard needed money. So he decided to rob the local convenient store, my brother always protected me no matter the situation it was in his nature. Sometimes I wish it wasn't, because he might still be here if he wasn't like that. The crack addict pointed the gun at the cashier cursing and yelling to open the register and give him the money. The cashier refused, I was blasting smashing pumpkins through my headphones. I didn't even notice the situation that was unfolding right behind me. I turned around and gasped at the sight of the scene, the crack head spun around to see me with my wallet. He smacked the gun up the side of my face and took my wallet. My brother ran towards me and saw my eyebrow split open and bleeding, that's when he lost it. He lunged himself forward onto the man, they were rolling around punching each other then all of a sudden.

**BANG! BANG!**

That's when I saw the blood, never had I seen so much blood in my life before. The crack head stood up with a shocked look on his face and ran out blood coving his clothes, with my wallet in hand. I rushed over my brother and rolled him gently onto his back and put his head in my lap. I began to sob and cry when I saw two shots to his gut, his body was shaking when he looked at me and started to talk with slurred words and blood escaping from his mouth. "Andy I wa- want you to know. That I could- could've never asked for a better s-s-sister. I l-love you so much, never for-forget that okay?" he said, I sobbed holding his head in my lap "O-okay" I cried. "You take good c-care of yourself Andy" he whispered before he slowly started to close his eyes.

That's when I heard the sirens of the ambulance rushing to the convince store, "Luke! Luke! Please don't leave me I need you, you can't leave me here on my own!" I cried out tears escaping my eyes and falling onto his bloody shirt. I put my hand on his heart and felt it beating slower and slower as each moment passed, then it just stopped that's when I knew he was gone. That's when I knew that I've lost the only person that truly gave a damn about me, the ambulance stopped in front of the convince store doors as paramedics rushed inside. They pulled me away from him and I just sat there, staring the tears never letting up. The paramedics readied the chest paddles as he laid across the floor, "CLEAR!" zap, "CLEAR!" zap, "CLEAR!" zap. That's when they stopped and called the time, I buried my face into my knees and began to cry and scream. I pleaded to God and asked why he had to take the only person I loved away.

A month passed, my mother was now taking care of me. I was sixteen I could handle myself, but I still needed my mom. I need her to comfort me and hold me when I woke up in the middle of the night screaming replaying the day he died over and over in my head. I guess that I was asking too much from my mom then, I can still remember her screaming and yelling that his death was my entire fault. She couldn't handle the cooking, cleaning, and planning for my brother's funeral. All she wanted to do was get high, and she couldn't do that with me relying on her.

On May 29, 2007 I came home from a normal school day well normal for me. I set my bag on the couch and sat there. Everything was too quiet, mom would usually have the tv on or her meth addicted friends come over so they could shoot up. But there was nothing, not a peep that's when I became weary. I walked up stairs and headed down the hallway approaching my mother's room. I opened her door and stood there in utter shock, there she was hanging from the ceiling with a noose tied tightly around her neck with a note taped to her chest as a stool laid there on the ground beneath her feet.

My whole became to tremble as I inched towards her and grabbed the note from her chest. I opened the paper with shaky hand and I began to read "Cassandra I know I've utterly failed as a mother, I can't live on with all this weight weighing me down. I love you Andy, it's going to be okay don't cry for me. You can stay at Danielle's house I've already talked to Kara about it. Take care and make me proud. Love mom". I collapsed to the ground and began to sob and bang my fists on the floor, I had no one I'm an orphan. I'm an **orphan**, I kept repeating this over and over as scenes of April 9th and today on a loop.

**THERE IS GOING TO BE A PART TWO TO THIS CHAPTER, MAYBE A PART THREE. I WANT TO TELL THE FULL STORY OF CASSANDRA. REVIEWS ARE WELCOME! Side Note: Cassandra's Mother and Brother called her Andy, they were the only ones to call her that.**


End file.
